


Something sweet (though nothing is as sweet as you)

by noctlis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctlis/pseuds/noctlis
Summary: Summer Gladnis week day 1 chosen prompt: ice creamGladio succeeds in getting Ignis to take a break.





	Something sweet (though nothing is as sweet as you)

"Iggy," Gladio says for what feels like the hundredth time. He drums his fingers along the desk that Ignis is currently seated at, bent over a textbook like it's the only thing that exists in the world, and like for all that world, he hadn't heard Gladio say anything. He doesn't respond; in fact, the only sign of acknowledgment Gladio gets is the slightest twitch of an eyebrow as Ignis turns the page and scribbles something into his notebook.

"Iggy, c'mon," Gladio huffs. He almost wants to just tear the textbook out of Ignis's grasp and toss it out the window but he also knows that if he did that, Ignis would probably throw him out after it so all he ends up doing is pulling his chair closer and folding his arms across his chest. "I know you've got your thesis to deal with but you gotta take breaks, y'know. It ain't good to just keep working nonstop."

Ignis frowns at that. "I do take breaks," he finally replies, though he doesn't break eye contact with the text in front of him.

Gladio resists the urge to roll his eyes. "Basic stuff like feeding yourself and going to bed don't count."

The frown grows wider. Gladio entertains the thought of reaching out and rubbing away the crease in Ignis's brow until he's no longer making such a displeased face but he doesn't act on it. After all, the thought alone is enough to make his heart stutter in his chest ever so slightly. "And why not?"

"Common sense." At last, Ignis glances up at Gladio and Gladio, same as always, finds himself melting just a little under the intensity present in his pupils. He has this effect on Gladio every time, like he's a brilliant flame and Gladio is drawn to him, even without meaning to be. He shakes himself to clear his head before continuing. "That's just keeping yourself alive. A break means you're giving your brain and body time to recover from all that hard work you've been doing. Havin' a little fun for a change."

"Fun?" Ignis scrunches up his nose at the word and Gladio can't help laughing at how cute the expression is on his face. Like a child who was told he can't have his favorite candy. "Gladio, why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm not," Gladio says, stifling himself by holding a hand over his mouth. It's only half a lie- he hadn't been laughing for any malicious reason so it's not like Ignis has grounds for being upset with him. But he realizes he can't make a good case for himself given the circumstances and he just laughs more when Ignis gives him a hard stare. "Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to laugh," he adds warmly. "But seriously, Iggy. Don't push yourself so hard all the time. Take it easy, relax, do something nice for yourself for a change."

Ignis opens his mouth and then closes it. He seems to be thinking intently about what to say next. Gladio can practically imagine the cogs in his brain whirring as he thinks, carefully processing his thoughts and words with impeccable precision.

"... What exactly do you have in mind?" It's not really what Gladio had been expecting, not with how stubborn and obstinate he knows Ignis can be when he's set on something; but his chest swells with something like pride knowing that Ignis is considering his advice. Pride and something else, something warmer and softer, like the ocean waves rolling in with the coming of summer.

"Let's see…" He mutters, sifting through a few activities in his head that he thinks he could get Ignis to participate in. However, while he thinks, he hears something faintly coming from outside, that sounds familiar and transports his inner dialogue into a lapse of childhood nostalgia. A semi-distant tune that plays out of the crappy speakers of a truck that drives around and attempts to lure in unsuspecting victims of summer heat with the promise of something sweet to cool the senses. Yes, he thinks, smiling to himself. This will do nicely.

"Have you ever had ice cream from an ice cream truck?" His question seems to catch Ignis off guard. He probably hadn't expected it at all- in his defense, though, Gladio hadn't initially thought of it in the first place so he's not surprised that Ignis hadn't predicted the query- and after a few moments, he narrows his eyes and purses his lips.

"No, I have not," he says carefully. "Why?"

Gladio grins. "Then we better get going. Don't wanna miss it."

Ignis raises a brow at him. "It's that pressing?"

"Don'tcha hear the song?" When Gladio gestures to the window, Ignis offers a small nod, easily making the connection. "Those trucks are fast so if we want our ice cream, we should probably make a run for it… if that's ok."

He waits patiently, seeking confirmation from his bespectacled friend, and it comes seconds later in the form of a faint blush that decorates his cheeks. Ignis nods again, clears his throat and holds his hand out toward Gladio in such a gentle way that Gladio would probably have melted on the spot at any other time. "Ice cream, huh... I suppose I could use something sweet right about now." _You're something sweet_, Gladio thinks unbidden, but he stops himself from saying it out loud. "Lead the way?" Ignis probably intended to phrase it as a statement but it comes out somewhat more as a question, the lilt in his voice at the end unmistakable and all too adorable. Perhaps, with this unexpected shyness and the acquiescence to Gladio's wishes… Gladio might permit himself to believe there's a chance that Ignis feels a little of what Gladio does on the inside. 

Interesting.

Gladio's full on beaming as he reaches out and takes Ignis's hand in his own, relishing in the sensation of Ignis's skin against his and the way his fingers fit perfectly between Gladio's, like they're meant to be there. "Hold on tight," he says. "That ice cream truck isn't gonna catch itself."


End file.
